The present invention relates to an integral-type IC for distributed-type input/output control to provide input/output control for remote end, thus simplifies wiring and maintenance.
The application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for automatic control system becomes popular due to the rapid development of semiconductor technology. For examples, micro-controller, multiplexer and embedded microprocessor have found wide application.
However, the wiring of the automatic control system is complicated, especially for multi-module. Taking a six-slave module as an example, each set of module has 64 input/output lines. The number of total input and output lines is 128. Therefore, the number of wiring for the six-slave module is 768. The wiring and maintenance of the system is troublesome.
The object of the present invention is to provide an IC that simplifies the I/O control of the wiring.
In one aspect of the invention, the integral-type IC for distributed-type input/output control can control multiple remote and local I/O connection to simplify wiring.
To achieve above and other objects, the IC of the present invention comprises a plurality of local digital IO for controlling the local I/O and remote IO master which perform command from ISA BUS to transmit signal in CRC format to remote end and vice versa.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: